Magical Harem
by T. E. Rankin
Summary: After 3rd year Vernon has a business meeting in Japan and takes his family so that they can have a cheap vacation, Harry's saving people thing shows up and harry finds himself bound to a Selkie and a kitsune. harry/harem eventualy will include Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just can't get the juices flowing for them, this idea however has at least a good chapter in it, and there is another one that features Harry as a necromancer trained by a repentant lich named Richard( comes from a web comic) Faust (which comes from a famous book)

* * *

Harry had been doing well, his last year had been hectic and filled with danger, but he had come out on top, saved his God-father and gotten closer to Hermione than ever before. The only bad thing was the need to return to his relatives, because his god-father was still technically a wanted fugitive.

When the car he was riding in pulled up to Number four Privet drive his whale of an uncle turned around in his seat and said, "We are going to go to Japan for the first two weeks of the summer, first because I have a meeting in Tokyo for work and I can bring the family, and two because that psycho Black is still on the loose, so I want him to think that the house is abandoned, since Mrs. Figg will be unable to watch you, I am going to bring you along so don't bother unpacking most of your things, We are leaving in the morning."

Harry brought his trunk and other things up to his room and took out most of his things, things that couldn't be seen by most people due to laws forbidding the knowledge of magic to spread. When he was done he packed his muggle, non-magical, clothes in a rucksack and put in a few hygiene products and he was almost ready to go. He first had to let his owl go, "Now Hedwig I am going to be going overseas very soon and I need you to go to Ron's and let him take care of you while I'm gone, it should only be for two weeks." The Owl who was very intelligent hooted softly and flew out the open window in the direction of His best friend's house.

The next morning Harry was woken early by his uncle banging on the door yelling, "Boy, wake up, we won't be missing our flight because of you." Harry quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed his things, making sure to grab his wand.

The car ride to the airport was silent, as was most of the flight except for Dudley, Harry's cousin, was vigorously demanding food almost the entire flight. Luckily after a few hours of flight, well it was really more like 8 hours but who's counting, they had landed in Tokyo. When they got to the hotel room Vernon turned to harry, "boy I will be in a meeting for most of the day this week and Petunia and Dudley will be touring, I don't care what you do, but you will be leaving when I do and you won't return until late. Understand?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. I will stay away from the hotel room from 7 am to 8 pm. What will I be doing for food though?"

Vernon handed harry a bill, looking at it showed that it was a 10,000 yen bill, Vernon said, "That will be all you are getting for the entirety of the trip so I suggest you spend it wisely."

The next day finds harry just looking around, exploring the city, looking for the magical district. He eventually made his way to a temple that most people seemed to not notice. He went in and saw what looked like a large bazaar, with people selling their wares. He looked around, not being able to understand anything anyone said, he found the Gringotts where, thankfully, the goblins did speak English and were able to help him, for a small fee of course, get a trinket that would allow him to understand and communicate, written or spoken, the language that anyone around him spoke. He was even able to withdraw funds from his account.

He went back out into the hectic little corner of magical Japan and eventually found a bookstore. He read the name out loud, "Yomiko's library Bookshop. Hmm, that sounds like a good place to start."

He went inside and a young woman with long brown hair and wore glasses said, "Welcome to Yomiko's library, how may I help you?"

Harry said, "Yes I was hoping to find any books on trap making, and combat magic."

The woman replied, "Well I have just the books." She then went among the stacks of books and scrolls that lined the walls and were in piles in many places. Harry followed her and got a little lost as she made many turns, when he founder her she was head first in a pile of books. He pulled her out and she said, "Thank you, I didn't know that stack was so precariously piled." She then handed him the book she had and said, "That's a book of seals to cause all sorts of effects, from purifying the body and healing faster, to large explosions, to sealing demons and other things away. The great thing about this particular manual is that it comes with a pack of seals that you can use to get a feel for how they work and what they can do without ever putting ink to paper."

Harry was very excited about it; he had been hoping to get some trap making skills, if for no other reason than to keep the marauder sprit alive in the castle. He eagerly accepted the offered book and then followed the woman back further until they reached another pile. Yomiko once again dove headfirst into the books and pulled out a relatively new looking one titled, "So you need to kill a Dark lord by Gandalf the white."

Yomiko said, "This book has a lot of magic that can be used when fighting, like there is a spell in here that will effectively break any bridge no matter how strong, it is useful to impede strong pursuers." She handed Harry the book and brought him to the front so he could pay for his purchases.

Once done there Harry made note of the location of the shrine so he could find it later and left for a walk, he eventually found a beach to relax at and started perusing his new purchases. The book on seals fascinated him, they could do so much, and they were only written word, as opposed to the ancient runes that were taught at his school which needed a lot of memorizing, eastern seals were usually written in their calligraphic written language and it was not so much the effect of the characters but how they were put together. Like the explosive seal was only the word explosion surrounded by the character for seal with the word flow in between the seal characters with the bottom pointed towards explosion. And what it did was flow magic into the seal until the explosion character was over-filled and blew up.

After getting board of reading it was about lunchtime so Harry started to walk down the beach towards a small touristy area he had seen near the hotel. He was a little under halfway there when he saw a young woman, a nude young woman, who looked to be Irish. Her hand was trapped in what looked to be a bear trap that had a galleon sitting on the trigger. She had been obviously crying and her hand was covered in blood. Harry's saving-people-thing started up and he rushed to her. He took off his outer button-up shirt and draped it across her shoulders and took out one of the seal papers that had a seal on it to become very sharp and hard he activated the seal and cut through the joints of the trap like they were butter and released the girl. He heard a shout from somewhere off the beach and looked in that direction. A man who was obviously a wizard yelled, "Why'd you break my trap!? Don't think you can steal my selkie!

Harry became angry, "I broke it because it trapped this girl, and she is very hurt because of it, don't think I won't call the Aurors about this."

The man replied, "That's no girl that is a selkie, a seal woman, and I caught her fair and square now hand her over and I won't have to resort to force."

Harry growled, "I doubt you could take me, I killed a millennia's old basilisk with naught but a sword and an overly large hat. Do not force me to show that strength."

The man's eyes narrowed, "Bullshit. There aren't even any basilisks that are anywhere near that old." He fired a stunner at Harry which Harry just batted it to the side like a toy ball and threw a seal tag at the man which exploded right in front of him blasting the man off his feet and backwards a little ways. The man got up and cursed, verbally, then sent an imperious curse at Harry, he wasn't able to dodge in time and Harry was overtaken by a warm-fuzzy-empty feeling, he heard a voice say, "Step away from the selkie."

He started to take a step when another voice that he knew was a part of him said, "Why, I am protecting her that would open her up for attacks."

The other voice said more forcefully, "Step away from her child."

This pissed off Harry's voice even more and it shouted, "You shall not pass! She is under my protection. And I am no child!" the curse broke and Harry returned to reality. Harry was rather angry that the man had used an unforgivable and went for his wand, which he had been avoiding because of the laws on underage wizards using magic. He used one spell, a stunner, and fired it at the man; the man couldn't dodge or shield in time and fell to the ground as if he was a marionette with its strings cut.

He turned to the girl and pulled out a roll of bandages, which he had learned to always have at hand due to the usual danger he was often in, and wrote a quick seal array at the top to promote healing and to stop bleeding. After he had applied the bandage he heard a light pop and looked around, he didn't see anything until a stunner came out of thin air at him, he batted it to the side as well and said, "Who's there, I have been attacked once already and I don't want to fight again."

A voice that seemed to come from every direction said, "Halt and put your wand down on the ground, I am an auror and will detain you if you resist."

Harry did as the man said and replied, "I was just about to call you; that man over there had trapped this girl in an approximation of a bear trap and has used an unforgivable on me.

The auror dropped his invisibility charm and checked the girl he saw Harry's seal and said, "That's pretty good work with the seal and then placed his wand to the girls temple and extracted a memory, he placed it into a small device he had pulled out and a hologram displayed over the area, from when a seal came out of the sea and shed its skin and turned into the girl to the auror appearing. The auror then said, "Well she is a selkie, which means we finally have evidence on the bastard, we'll be able to use veritaserum to see where his little sex slave ring is located and save all of the girls there."

He retrieved the selkie's skin and gave it to her, which she promptly handed to Harry and said, "He saved my life, that formed a bond, added to the fact that he is powerful and not a little cute he can have my skin, just let me call my brother here to let him know what happened." Harry nodded and the girl walked to the edge of the sea stuck her head underwater and barked like a seal, a large seal came out a minute or so later and shed its skin to become a muscular and handsome man.

The girl explained what had happened and the male walked over to Harry and said, you better take care of Anna, or I will hunt you down, got that."

Harry nodded, and said, "I didn't even think of doing something like that, but there is a little problem that I am from England and it is a long ways from hear. How will you stay with me?"

Anna replied, "If you give me my skin I can return with my brother, we are both from Ireland and were on vacation, it will take us about two months to make it back and then I'll be able to find you from our bond."

Harry hugged her and she gave him his shirt back as he gave back her seal skin and hugged her and bade her farewell and promised to see her as soon as he could. She and her brother left after donning their skins and the auror said, "Go on I can take it from here."

Harry was walking back to the hotel after a having dinner and reading some more. He saw a girl walking across the street and was about to be hit by a car. His saving thing ability occurred again and Harry jumped towards her pushing her out of the way but got hit himself. She ran up to him where he was laying he obviously had a rather bad injury seeing as he was having trouble breathing and a puddle of blood was growing around him. He thought, "oh the irony the savior of the wizarding world taken out by a car." The girl was crying and she reached behind her neck and unclasped a necklace that held a pearl that looked to be glowing orange, she hooked it around him and he started to heal, his breathing returned to normal and he didn't hurt nearly as much, he stood up and the girl hugged him apologizing profusely for putting him in that predicament and thanking him for saving her life. The driver of the car had come out and was astonished to see the boy he was sure he had killed stand up from the blood puddle when another auror popped in cast an area-of-effect memory spell targeted at muggles to make them forget what happened after he had quickly fixed the car, then he tossed a rope at Harry and the other girl which portkeyed them into a room, the auror appeared shortly thereafter. She asked, "So what happened," the girl explained that Harry had saved her from getting hit and had been hit instead and he was close to death so she gave him her hoshi no tama (kitsune star ball) which bound them together and healed him most of the way.

The auror laughed, "Trying to build yourself a harem Mr. Potter?"

Harry sputtered, "I can't help it if I keep saving magical humanoids, if I see someone in danger I just react, especially girls."

The girl laughed, "You will have to keep that to a minimum, and by the way I don't think I introduced myself, I am Kaku."

Harry said, "I'm Harry, sorry you had to bind yourself to me to save me."

Kaku replied, "Think nothing of it, and I'll let you know now that I think that you will make a very good husband, always thinking of others."

Harry sputtered again and said, "I just have a question, How is Kaku going to get home with me, my relatives are arcaniphobes. The auror winked and said, "Leave that to us, by this time tomorrow your school in England will think that they have a transfer student, now that she will be able to use wand magic we'll give her a crash course through pensive memories up to what her year should be and send her there for the rest, and your family will think that they took in an exchange student for the summer before school and for each following before you can move out, I'll go with you to arrange that now and she will be able to stay with you until you leave, we'll buy her a ticket on the same flight back as well.

The following two weeks had been fun getting to know Kaku and taunting Dudley that she wanted to spend time with Harry and not him. Harry had had more adventures into the magical shopping center.

Kaku asked, "What are we going here for again?"

Harry replied, "I heard that there was a staff maker here and I wanted to see if I could get one made, Gandalf's book stated that they could be much more useful than a wand with combat magic because they could channel much more energy and the reason most people don't use them is because they use to much energy, well I've got that in spades."

They found the store and walked in, a middle aged woman was behind the counter and asked, "May I help you with anything?"

Harry replied, "Yeas I would like to buy a staff."

The woman said, "You will need to take an M.Q., which means magical quotient, test. It has the same scoring system as the standard I.Q. test."

Harry agreed to the test, which was a quick scan with a wand and the woman had a shocked look on her face, "You have an M.Q. of 957; that is almost ten times as powerful as the average mage, and a little under five times as powerful as the closest known mage, Dumbledore. I can make you a staff and dare I say your time is wasted on any other magical focusing device. Here come in back and I'll make you a custom one."

Harry and Kaku followed her, a little shocked at how powerful Harry was, and the woman said, "My name is Sakura and I will make your staff, first I need you to come over here to the crystal display then flow your magic into the air, you see staffs have crystals as focuses instead of a magical substance, it allows your magic to flow through it more easily because there is no resistance of a foreign magic. Harry did as he was told and the case lit up in light of differing intensities, the one that was shining the brightest Sakura pulled out a stone that seemed to contain all of the hot colors and said, "Dragon's blood, it is an odd gem in that it acts very much like a transistor, the magic will not flow through it at all unless a certain prerequisite is achieved, in the case of transistors it is a voltage on the base, with this it is a certain personality trait, that of courage, honor, cunning, and strength of will, all of the positive traits associated with dragons. Now to find the cut of the gem needed. You need to force your magic into the gem it will take the shape best suited to your magic from that the parts not needed being burned off." She handed Harry the gem and he did as he was told and the gem morphed into what almost looked frozen flames. Sakura then told the others, "Well I must say you will be very good at fire charms, this shape is associated with fire elemental magic, if you use a spell that has a heat component it will be at least twice as powerful as it would otherwise, I believe that we can expect great things from you, now then follow me to the staff room to find which type of wood will be used, when they got there they found a room full of wooden poles of equal length, width, and shape. She told Harry to do the same as he did in the crystal room and the place lit up again, she found the brightest one and said, "Alder, it is associated with Endurance, strength and passion." She handed the pole to Harry and said, "Place the jewel on top of the staff and focus your magic into both." Harry did as he was told once again and the pole seemed to live again and grew branches in a design that seemed to enhance the look of the dragon's blood gem. Sakura said, "Wow. That will be very strong it should make your incendio into an inferno. Alright now I just need to place some seals on it so that you will be able to carry it with you and people won't think it out of place, along with some to return it to you should you lose it and some really strong fire protections and unbreakable protections." She did as she said she would and once the staff was returned it had a twisting line of calligraphy down the shaft making it look very cool in Harry's opinion. Sakura said, "That will be 50 galleons and a promise not to burn anything down that doesn't disserve it."

Harry paid the price and made the promise and left the shopping center to head out to get a bite to eat before going to the hotel and spending the last night in Japan that he would for a while.

The next morning Harry and company left the hotel early and got through the airport with little disruption, Harry was happy to see that the seals on his staff allowed him to bring it aboard the aircraft with him so he wouldn't have to worry about it getting lost. And they made it to England and number four Privet drive without any complications. Oddly enough the Dursleys insisted that Kaku stay in Harry's room, he believed that was the work of the aurors and he went to sleep with Kaku in his arms and wondering where Anna was at that time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I am actually updating a story instead of starting a new one. Hopefully I can keep this up. I will add Hermione, because I left hints of it in the previous chapter and I like to think that she and Harry would be best together, added to the fact that her and Ron are in no way compatible and I don't think I could write her with anyone else without making her seem to abandon Harry it is easy to see why she will go with him. The way she ends up the same as Anna, a life debt turned into a different type of bond, the reason why Ginny isn't included will be explained. I will not be adding any other girls past that so it will end up as Harry/a selkie/a Kitsune/Hermione/Fleur. Also I am DMing a game so I will be busy, at least for the next couple months, but it also means that I have to pour out my creativity which my just help you; anyway on with the story.

* * *

Harry hadn't been home a week before he got a rather alarming call from Ron, it was only alarming due to the fact that Ron had never used a phone before and was shouting as if he was tring to make himself heard from the other end without the use of a phone.

Ron was shouting, "Harry! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Harry replied, "Not so bloody loud and yes I can hear you. What are you calling for?"

Ron said, thankfully in a quieter voice, "I was calling to see if you wanted to go to the quidditch world cup with me, Hermione and my family. Would you like to go?"

Harry replied, "I would love to, when is it and I have a small problem going."

Ron answered, "It will be the weekend before school starts, and what's the problem, I'm sure we could help."

Harry said, "You will need to get two extra tickets, because I know a couple of girls that will really want to go with me. I can pay of course, but if I head over to your house they will probably come as well, will that be ok?"

Ron shouted something away from the mouthpiece that Harry didn't quite hear, and then Ron said, "Yeah, mom says that should be ok as long as their parents say yes and there is no adult situations while you are hear. She said they could room in with Ginny and Hermione."

Harry replied, "Thanks mate. When will you pick me up?"

Ron shouted away from the phone again then said, "How about mid July, that way you'll be able to be here for your birthday."

Harry said, "That sounds great, I'll see you then, and tell your parents thanks and that I'll get them the gold for the extra tickets when I see them again."

Ron bade him farewell and hung up.

Harry went back up to his room where he had been talking with Kaku about kitsune, he was learning far more about them then he had the previous year. They had only said they were mischievous fox spirits that could take a human form and liked to play pranks on people.

Harry told Kaku, "well it looks like we will be leaving hear in about a month. I just got invited to go to the Qudditch world cup and I was able to wrangle an invitation for both you and Anna. Kaku was not the biggest fan of the sport, at least watching it, to her sports were something you did not watched, but she was happy for Harry and happy that she would be able to go with him to the event.

Harry was continuing to help Kaku master the spells she would need to know for 6th year. It had been explained to him that while learning through pensive speed up a person's learning it also had the drawback of giving them a bit of the memories originator's personality, it was severely diminished when used by different species, but I was still a little noticeable, Kaku had become a little more studious. If he had done the same number of years, even if it was only classroom time, he would have become much more serious, studious, and lost some of what made him himself. Another drawback was that even though Kaku had the knowledge of a recently graduated 5th year, she didn't have the muscle memory, so it took a little while to get the wand movements write. They weren't casting anything, because Harry would have been blamed and possibly expelled, but the movements were slowly getting more accurate and faster.

Unfortunately when Anna got there he would have to teach her the old way and just have to get others to help, he was sure Hermione would love an excuse to refresh on the 1st-3rd year stuff and get a head start into 4th and 5th year.

The day had come; Harry and Kaku were going to the burrow, which was the name the Weasleys called their home, Mr. Weasley was going to pick them up from the Dursleys through the floo system, which had been temporarily hooked up to the mundane home. The Dursleys had left saying that they wanted nothing to do with the entrance and would just as soon be none the wiser of the magical intrusion. The Weasley patriarch was supposed to be coming through at noon and it was just a little before. Suddenly Harry heard a thump come from the fireplace and remembered that it had been boarded up. He heard a couple more thumps and some shouting deciding it would be better to back away he got up from the couch and towards the other end of the room just as the front of the fireplace burst open and four red-heads came tumbling out.

Mr. Weasley stood up and brushed himself off and said, "Wish I had known about that blockage, but no matter. How are you doing Harry?"

Harry walked up to him and said, "I am well, sir." He pulled Kaku up next to him and said, "I would like you to meet Kaku, I met her when I went to Japan this summer, the reason she came back is a little complicated, it's the same with the other girl that I need to bring along, Anna, she'll be showing up in a couple weeks, I hope that's ok."

Mr. Weasley replied, "Of course, any friend of yours is a friend of ours. It's going to be a little crowded right before The Cup, but that what spatial expansion charms are for. Now then, you remember how to use the floo and our address right?"

Harry said, "Yes Mr. Weasley. I already told Kaku, and Anna will be able to find me."

Mr. Weasley said, "Good." He turned to the other red-heads, Ron and the twins, "Go get Harry and Kaku's things." He asked Harry, "What room are Kaku's things in?"

Harry answered, "They are in my room, already packed and everything."

The boys were downstairs with Harry and Kaku's things quickly and they were ready to head back. Harry threw a pinch of the green powder that had been offered to him into the fire that Mr. Weasley had set up and shouted, "The Burrow!" as he walked into the flames. Acting as though he was still walking, despite the spinning, Harry was able to land on his feet and step out of the fireplace in the Weasleys home. He shouted, "Alright, I finally figured out how to use the floo without falling!" immediately after Kaku came tumbling out of the fireplace and rolled into Harry knocking him down.

Kaku squeaked, "Sorry!" before trying to get up quickly and tripping landing on top of Harry. She tried again and was successful then lent a hand to pick pull Harry off the floor and out of the way just in time for Ron to come out of the fireplace carrying Harry's trunk. He was shortly followed by his brothers, who were carrying the rest of the things, and Mr. Weasley.

Harry was engulfed in a hug before he saw anything else and he heard, "It's so good to see you again, Harry, I am so happy that you get to spend more time with us."

Harry was muffled by the hug, "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley."

As soon as Mrs. Weasley let go he got another hug from a decided smaller figure with bushy brown hair. She hugged him and said, "I'm so happy to see you, Harry, tell me about the trip to Japan, did you learn anything? Did you get any books?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes I learned a lot and I do have some books that I wouldn't mind sharing."

After Hermione let go Harry introduced Kaku to those that had not been introduced to her yet. Hermione was looking between them and got a look in her eye and said, "Harry could I talk to you and Kaku privately?"

Harry looked to Kaku and she whispered to harry, "say yes, I am certain it is something important."

Harry said, "Yes." Then he and Kaku were dragged off to the garden where Hermione cast a few secrecy charms.

Hermione said, "I see you have another bonded, how did it happen?"

Harry was shocked, but Kaku didn't seem so and responded, "he saved my life by pushing me out of the way of a car that I hadn't seen when crossing the street and I gave him my Hoshi no Tama so that he would survive the injuries caused when the car hit him instead. When did you become bonded to him?"

Harry still confused as hell said, "Wait, I'm not bonded to Hermione, and I thought you said a bond required more magic than even a strong witch and wizard could produce together to form, so it needed a being that was born of magic, not with magic."

Hermione said, "Well, I'm not exactly a muggleborn, and as for your question Kaku, it was formed when he saved me from a troll that had gotten into the school we go to when we were in first year. He was very brave jumping on that things back trying to take it down."

Harry sputtered, "Not exactly muggleborn, then what would you use to describe yourself? And why didn't you tell me of the bond?"

Hermione replied, "Well you see I am a half-blood, but not like you, you see I am half-Elf half Drow. Mum and dad are really old, like older than Hogwarts, of course it took forever for them to have me, mum said it was something about the two races having difficulty producing together. Anyway Dad is totally non-magical, at least in the can-cast-spells sense, he was a ranger in this group when he was younger and took down a very evil dark lord and mum used to be a priestess, but quit when she changed faiths and societies. They change their identities every fifty years or so, so that humans don't recognize them as being ageless, mum uses a glamour so that she looks more human, as do I for that matter. Just a sec…"Hermione waved her hand over herself and as if she had had the change dumped on her with a bucket she changed, first her hair started lightening, staying as bush as ever though, her skin darkened and became grey, and her eyes stayed the same however. When it was done she continued, "I would show you what my eyes really look like but if I took out my contact lenses then I would get blinded for a bit and stay dazzled, which is not fun. I didn't tell you of the bond Harry because I didn't want you to feel obligated to love me, I knew it would happen eventually, but if I told you that there would always be a little piece of you that resented the fact that I hadn't given you a choice."

Harry still shocked but getting over it, "Well at least you didn't say it was for the greater good, or that I was too young, or that I wouldn't have understood. But Hermione you need to understand, I love you already, I can't imagine being without you, and I know that there is little I wouldn't do for you."

He kissed her and when he stopped for a breath he had just enough time before Kaku grabbed his collar and said, "well one more girl isn't that big of a deal, but I am going to get my fair share." She then kissed him just as long and hard as Hermione had then let him go. Harry confused but happy suggested they head inside before everyone got suspicious and had Hermione reapply her glamour and undo the privacy charms. When they got back inside Ron asked, "What were you guys doing out there? You look a little flushed."

Harry knew that Ron would be jealous if he told the truth, but he also knew if he said it the right way Ron wouldn't believe the truth, "Well Ron Hermione just wanted to ask if she could get in on the harem I'm building, and of course I said yes."

Ron snorted, "If you don't want to tell me fine, I'll find out a different way." Ron then walked out of the kitchen back up to his room to read a book about the Chudley Cannons, his favorite, but constantly losing, quidditch team.

There was some curiosity about what Hermione had wanted to talk to Harry a Kaku about, but it had died down and everyone had forgotten. Well save for Ron, he still drop a, "So, what did you talk about out in the garden?" every so often hoping to catch one of them off guard, but it never worked.

After two weeks of staying with the Weasleys and getting closer to Hermione know that he knew his feelings were reciprocated, Anna showed up at the front door with her elder brother. The two were let in and Harry was very thankful that they had clothes on this time. Harry introduced them to the group that was already there. Anna's brother opted to leave right after introductions, stating that he was just making sure his little sister made it there safe. Hermione and Kaku were able to be a bit more discrete when telling Anna of the multi-bond that Harry now had, she accepted it without much hassle, seeing as he had saved her life and she thought he was a very dreamy hunk, even if he was still built like a twig.

The time passed and the group had gotten ready to go to the quidditch world cup the night before and all were being woken up very early in the morning. The only ones who seemed to be awake at all were Hermione, Kaku, and Mr. Weasley. The ones who couldn't apperate were all up and about getting the final things done to head off to the portkey point. Ron was complaining about having to be up so early, most everyone else was too tired to complain.

The group was slowly making their way up the hill to where the portkey was located. Mr. Weasley advised, "Search around for the portkey, it'll look like a bit of rubbish, but will have a snitch printed on it somewhere so you know what it is."

They were soon joined in the search by the Diggory males, the son, Cedric, was the seeker for Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. It was Mr. Diggory who had found the portkey, an old boot, and had everyone gather aroung shortly before it was set to leave, "Alright we leave in three, two, one…" then Harry felt a pull from somewhere around his navel and off they went, the world flying by in a swirl of color.


End file.
